t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ShadowClan
Mothstar nodded, his gaze blurry. He tucked his paws tiredly under his chest, swishing his tail over the dusty ground of the den. The tom's whiskers twitched towards Darkshine, "Of course, I was thinking about getting some fresh air..." Mothstar sighed, stretching out his forepaws. --Mothstar Eagledawn twitched her whiskers in amusement as Lunarpaw had caught up with her, but didn't seem to know where she was. "Try to find me!" she called, then silently hopping through the branches until she was at the other side of the apprentice. ~Eagledawn "Wait, what?" Lunarpaw scrambled backwards and tripped clumsily over a rock. "Oops. Oh hi Eagledawn!" She recovered balance and greeted her mentor. "I didn't even hear you! Wow! Your so stealthy!" She mewed. ~ Lunarpaw The black-and-white she-cat purred. "One day you'll learn to do the same," she informed. "We're going to do hunting training now. Show me your hunter's crouch." ~Eagledawn Dapplestream sighed, her head falling down onto the snow. She huffed out a small breath, "I won't be getting used to this so easily. I rather do things alone. That's how I've always done it..." She hesitated for a minute, then continued, "I'm only comfortable with you so far." -Dapplefrost022|Wall 22:18, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine nodded. "Alright. Let's go." She headed to a shaded area of the camp, laying down and waiting for the leader's arrival.--Kestrelpaw nodded, hopping around Honeypetal. ~Darkshine903'' 00:37, May 5, 2015 (UTC)'' Lunarpaw nodded and crouched in a hunter's crouch. "Is this it?" She mewed, checking her sstance ~Lunarpaw Mothstar bounced onto his paws, his thick fur waving in the cold breeze. His whiskers twitched against the feezing chill, the tom's tail writhing against the frosty ground. The leader got into the same resting position, twisting his head to look up at the sky. "It's about time I choose a deputy." Mothstar mewed, as if a twig was caught in his throat, the tom let out a sigh. --Mothstar Eagledawn checked the apprentice's stance from all angles. "Exactly right. Good job," the mentor praised, suddenly remembering the time when she herself was an apprentice. Eagledawn pricked her ears for a moment and then turned her attention back to Lunarpaw. "Try to scent the area. What can you smell?" ~Eagledawn (I'm gonna skip all of Flameclaw's hunting.) Flameclaw slowly returned to camp, carrying all his kill in an interesting way, he had got them tangled in his short fur so he could carry all of them at once instead of walking back and fourth. Although it could attract foxes and badgers. When he reached camp and the kill pile and threw all his kill in then began wandering camp aimlessly once more. --- Flameclaw Lunarpaw smiled and stood up, scenting the air. "I scent a frog, lizard... A toad... And, ooh! A mouse? That's strange!" She mewed, angling her ears toward the mouse's scent. "What's a mouse doing here?" She mewed to her mentor, Eagledawn. ~Lunarpaw "Mice tend to scavenge, so they're common in all territories," she told the inquisitive apprentice. "Alright, take your pick of what you want to hunt, and go for it. I'll watch you and tell you if you do anything wrong." ~Eagledawn "Well... It's just kinda strange scenting all those pond animals and then a one with fur." Lunarpaw explained to a mentor with an "I'm sorry" glance. She then nodded and ran a fox-length away from the mouse. She stalked it, hardly hearing her own paws. Maybe I could be as stealthy as Eagledawn one day! She thought and pushed he thought to the back of her mind. She was supposed to be concentrating. Once she got within pouncing distance, she pounced and killed the mouse, swiftly nipping its throat. She padded back to Eagledawn triumphantly with the small catch in her jaws. "How was that?" Lunarpaw mewed, but it was hardly audible, for she was holding her prey of course. She layer it on the ground. "How was that?" She repeated again, this time much clearer. ~Lunarpaw Darkshine nodded, shaking her fur uneasily. "Yes, it is time." She murmered quietly into his ear. Her eyes grew soft and she let out a heavy sigh, watching the kits play.-- "Honeypetal?" Kestrelpaw asked. "What are we doing today?"~Darkshine903'' 01:56, May 7, 2015 (UTC)'' Mothstar shuffled his paws, his ears pricked forward and he held an unsteady gaze. "True, but I am afriad StarClan might forbid my choice..." He knew he shouldn't be sharing this news, but he just wanted to confess his feelings. Mothstar twitched his whiskers, lifting a paw to lap at. "I'm always anxious when it comes to ceremonies... I want StarClan's approval... But I as a leader should know what's right." The tabby leader added as if he hesitated, he trailed off, looking the opposite direction. --Mothstar Eagledawn gave a bright smile at Lunarpaw. "That was amazing! You're a natural hunter!" she told. "Alright, we should get back to camp now. I know, it was a short session, but it's almost moonhigh now, and I expect Mothstar will be appointing the new deputy soon." The small she-cat gazed upwards. "Just let me get my prey, first. Do you want to see if you can find your way back to camp?" ~Eagledawn Lunarpaw's eyes sparkled at her mentor's praise. "Ohh! I can find my way back to camp!" She mewed excitedly. ~Lunarpaw Darkshine nudged the wary leader with certainty. "It will be alright. You know StarClan can't do everything. And now your leader. It's your choice to choose for your Clan. Its yours now. Just realize that." She twisted her head to meet the eyes of the leader. "It's yours now." She repeated softly.~Darkshine903'' 20:56, May 7, 2015 (UTC)'' Mothstar shrugged, suddenly becoming uncomfortable. He struggled to his feet, shaking out his clustered fur. He trotted over to the ShadowRock, scrabbling up the hitches as he reached the top. He sat down, opening his jaws to take in a large breath. The leader layed down, turning over to lap at his fur. Most of the warriors were outside the Camp, so Mothstar patiently waited, his tail tip twitching. --Mothstar The young warrior nodded. "Okay, you can do that. I'll be watching as you go." Without another word, Eagledawn dashed past a thicket and, outside Lunarpaw's view, she climbed a nearby tree with a few silent bounds, then returning to her tree hollow and collecting her prey, coming back with the fresh-kill in her mouth and watching her apprentice. For a moment, Eagledawn forgot she was pregnant - she still felt so young and energetic! ~Eagledawn Darkshine padded to the middle of the camp, watching the wary leader climb up the ShsdowRock. She took a seat, beckoning Kestrelpaw over who happily hopped over. She nuzzled her mother great fully and eagerly looked up to the great leader standing before her.''~Darkshine903 01:07, May 9, 2015 (UTC)